Un Juego en Particular
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Harry va a animar a Ginny, quién juega contra los Pudlemere United ¿Qué pasará cuándo Oliver aparezca en el juego? Este shot es para Yaniitha como regalo de cumpleaños!


**Todos los personajes son de la increíblemente genia y que no me deja de sorprender J.K. Rowling.**

**Este shot, es especialmente para Adriana o más conocida por todos lados como Yaniitha, que hoy está de cumpleaños y tratando de regalarle algo, salió esto. No te hagas muchas ilusiones, es muy poco, pero espero que lo disfrutes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un Juego en Particular<strong>

El día estaba bastante nublado, parecía que estaba a punto de llover, pero eso no era impedimentos para que las gradas, divididas de color azul y verde estuvieran completamente repletas de espectadores. El partido entre los Puddlemere United y Las Arpías de Holyhead, estaba a punto de comenzar.

El famoso Harry Potter, auror desde hace unos años, estaba entre las gradas con una camiseta verde, con el nombre de Ginny Weasley, escrito enfrente con letras doradas. Cada vez que podía trataba de ir apoyar a su novia, era una distracción de su pesado trabajo. Por lo general para cada partido era acompañado por Ron, pero ese día no había podido acompañarlo por el cumpleaños del padre de Hermione.

Los jugadores habían salido a la cancha y luego de la presentación de las Arpías y los vítores del público. Era el turno de los jugadores de Pudlemere United, entre los que se encontraba Oliver Wood, el antiguo compañero y guardián de Gryffindor.

Ginny ya había convertido varios tantos y si seguían así y atrapaban la Snitch, no sería un partido tan complicado como habían pensado. Desde que supieron que jugarían contra Pudlemere United, uno de los mejores equipos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Y no sólo eso, siempre había habido una rivalidad entre ambos equipos que hacía que el partido fuera más apasionante.

—Ginny Weasley nuevamente se acerca a los aros. —Gritaba emocionado el comentarista tras avanzado varios minutos del juego— Oliver Wood se prepara nuevamente para enfrentarla. ¿Podrá esta vez detener el tiro? — Ginny iba a toda velocidad con la Quaffle directamente al aro en el que se encontraba Oliver, como si estuviese provocándolo. El juego iba 180 a 60 a favor de las Arpías de Holyhead— Esto parece haberse convertido en duelo personal —continuaba el relator — Weasley se prepara para lanzar, lo más probable es que nuevamente acierte. ¡Pero no! Wood ataja la quaffle antes de entrar al aro.

—Más suerte a la próxima Weasley —comentó Wood mientras se acercaba a ella para lanzar la Quaffle a uno de sus compañeros. Ginny que se encontraba de espaldas se giró para mirar de frente a Oliver quién justo en ese instante le guiñaba un ojo para volver a defender los aros.

Nuevamente Ginny, iba con la quaffle hacía los aros, pero esta vez los golpeadores de los Pudlemere United no la dejaban avanzar cómodamente, las Bludger pasaban con gran velocidad por su lado, esquivándolas por milésimas. Gwenog Jones, fue en su ayuda, mientras que Ginny buscaba la forma de pasar la quaffle a alguna de sus compañeras cazadoras para anotar nuevamente. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, Oliver estaba cerca, dispuesto a ir por la quaffle a penas la soltara, así que sólo le quedaba lanzarla a alguno de los aros, cuando disponía por fin a lanzarla, una bludger golpeó su escoba yéndose en picada contra el aro que tenía al frente y sobre Oliver, que estaba tratando de taparle el paso.

Ambos cayeron en picada sin poder controlar sus escobas, Harry que miraba desde las gradas todo lo sucedido, no evitó saltar de su asiento al ver como caían, el público estaba petrificado, no había sonido alguno, hasta se lograba escuchar el revoloteo de la Snitch que hacía presencia en ese momento en el campo.

Nadie supo quién hizo el hechizo amortiguando la caída, pero Oliver y Ginny, estaban sobre el césped sin ningún problema, cuando Wilda Griffiths, la buscadora de Pudlemere United hacía gestos de alegría, mientras agitaba las snitch en su mano derecha, alardeando su jugada.

Oliver sonrió socarronamente mientras se levantaba, o al menos eso le pareció a Ginny, se acercó a ella que aún seguía sentada.

—Buen partido, Weasley. —Estiró su mano para ayudarle— Había escuchado que jugabas bien, pero ahora veo porque lo dicen —Le lanzó una mirada detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

Ginny retiró su mano bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada furibunda mientras se alejaba de él.

**o****o00oo**

Harry como siempre esperaba a Ginny fuera del estadio. La salida estaba repleta de fans y en cuanto comenzaron a salir las jugadoras, miles de fans se le lanzaron encima. Ginny caminó sin hacerle caso a un chico que le pedía una fotografía con él.

—Linda camiseta Potter —dijo acercándose mientras le tomaba la mano.

Sin más palabras comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de los Weasley, luego del partido, Ginny estaba realmente muy cansada, no quería nada y lo peor es que aún no se le quitaba el mal humor por haber perdido el partido, Harry sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse callado y escucharla mientras llegaban a un lugar seguro para aparecerse directamente en la Madriguera.

—Si Wilda, hubiese seguido en las Arpías habríamos ganado y por 330 puntos y no por 210 como lo hicieron ellos, tal vez si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo podría haber anotado 30 puntos más. ¿Viste los cazadores de su equipo? —Harry sólo asintió sin alcanzar a dar su opinión al respecto— Eran malísimos, nada de agilidad y eran demasiado lentos, por eso nos era tan fácil quitarles la quaffle. Valmai si hubiese visto la snitch unos minutos antes, en estos momentos estaríamos celebrando. —Ginny lanzó un gruñido de enfado—. El peor de todos es ese Oliver, te juro que antes, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, me agradaba, pero ahora se ha vuelto un petulante, los humos se le fueron a la cabeza, debe ser por su reciente nombramiento como capitán.

—¿Conociste a Oliver mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts? —Las dudas de Harry lo habían hecho hablar por primera vez desde que habían salido del estadio—. Porque si mal no recuerdo eras bastante pequeña cuando él seguía ahí.

—Era compañero de Percy, aunque no se llevaban muy bien, estaban en la misma clase por eso lo recuerdo —respondió sin importancia—. ¡Merecíamos haber ganado! Pero si no se me hubiese lanzado encima y lo peor es que al final se hace el inocente y buen jugador y me felicita por el juego ¿lo puedes creer? —Harry la miró hacía un lado algo molesto ya por el tema — Sólo quería restregarme por la cara que habían ganado. No sé cómo el Profeta lo eligió el jugador del año ¿acaso no ven lo mal que juega?

—¿Y hablaban mucho en Hogwarts? —Ginny lo miró extrañada.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A Oliver, no has parado de hablar de él. ¿A quién más me voy a referir? —comentó con sarcasmo mientras le soltaba la mano molesto.

—¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando! —se detuvo en seco sin entender nada.

—¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir? —Preguntó molesto— ¡Oliver! No has parado de hablar de él. Oliver hizo esto, Oliver dijo esto otro —Dijo tratando de imitar a Ginny—. Vi como se te lanzó encima y también vi como te lanzaba onda cuando estaban en la cancha.

Ginny lo miraba desconcertada, jamás de los años que llevaban Harry, le había hecho una escena así. Estaba celoso y lo peor de todo es que a ella no le molestaba, dejó que continuara con el discurso de todos los grandes atributos y de todos los gustos que tenían en común.

—¿Acaso no me vas a decir nada? —Terminó Harry.

—¡Te amo! —se lanzó a sus brazos rodeando como de costumbre su cuello y besándolo de lleno en la boca— Me encantó verte celoso —le susurró en su oído mientras se separaban.

—Yo no estoy celoso —negó algo sonrosado.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque verte celoso me hizo que se me quitara el cansancio y me dieran unas ganas terribles de ir a tu casa.

—¿Quieres qué te diga cómo me puse cuando el chico fuera del estadio te pidió una fotografía? —La tomó nuevamente de la mano y con un "crack" desapareció para aparecer cerca de un callejón de Grimmauld Place, el hogar de Harry Potter.

FIN


End file.
